This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus, particularly for cleaning window panes, fitted with a replaceable strip-shaped rubber wiping element, a U-section holding sheath accommodating the rear edge of the wiping element and, at the forward end of a handle for holding the cleaning apparatus, two clamping jaws of which one is detachable and secures the wiping element in the holding sheath.
Such cleaning apparatus are well known in the art. In conventional cleaning apparatus the detachable clamping plate is formed at its front edge with at least one inwardly off-angled lip which presses on the wiping element and thus secures it in its holding sheath. However, experience has shown that the pressure applied to the wiping element is not sufficient to ensure a reliable fixation of the wiping element during use. It is liable to be displaced when one of its ends strikes a hard object, particularly when wetted with soapy water.
In another known form of construction one of the clamping plates is formed with obliquely off-angled edge portions which rise towards the clamping plate, the object of this arrangement being to force the wiping element further into its holding sheath and thereby to increase the specific surface pressure between the wiping element and its sheath and thus to prevent the wiping element from undesirably shifting in its sheath when one or the other of its ends is accidentally knocked. Again experience has shown that the desired object is not in practice achieved by off-angled projections of such a kind.
Another major drawback of the known cleaning apparatus is that the normal pressure applied to the wiping element during use causes the wiping element to be considerably deformed, its leading edge tending to be distorted. When the apparatus is then used it fails to remove the water from the window pane evenly across the entire width of the wiping element. Striated water residues remain which must be removed by further wiping.
Finally, the conventional method of securing the detachable clamping plate to the fixed clamping plate of the cleaning apparatus is complicated because it involves undoing a number of screws each time the wiping element is to be renewed. This requires the availability of a tool. However, a cleaning apparatus has already been proposed which makes use of a toggle lever device on the detachable clamping plate for engaging the other clamping plate. Such a lever mechanism is an additional component which must be specially fitted, and which adds to the cost of such a cleaning apparatus.